


Miracle kisses

by ZacharieCoffee



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacharieCoffee/pseuds/ZacharieCoffee
Summary: Gabriel is a bitch am I right?





	Miracle kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is terrible I'm really bad at writing and tried to stay in character.

Crowley was the absolute king at hiding his feelings. 6000 years and counting exactly. Since literally the beginning of the Earth he had hidden them, and he wasn't about to let that go. Mainly because he was scared of rejection and losing his only true friend in this entire world. But of course there comes a day when ever man slips up, even the dastardly demon Crowley, and even the purest of angels Aziraphale.

It was a nice fall evening when it occurred. The boys had just got done dinning at the Ritz, and left to their respective homes for the night. It had been about two hours since their departure when a knock came at Aziraphale's door. Of course he knew it could only be one person, but why was he knocking at his door at this late of an hour? He shook off the question and went to answer the door, not expecting what he found.

Crowley was standing there, his clothing tattered and ripped as if he had been sucked into a tornado with a tractor. After a second of standing there like a deer in headlights he ushered the demon in and closed the door behind him. Crowly practically flopped onto Aziraphale's couch with a much needed sigh and cocked his head to look for the angel, looking at him inquisitively. "Angel are you alright? I mean I'm the one with the wounds but you look worse off than me." He laughed a bit at his own sentence, before watching Aziraphale's head shoot over to him.

"Yes yes I'm tip-top, what even happened to you? Did you do this? Did someone else do this? Are there any deep wo-" Crowley hushed him by grabbing his hand and shaking his head. "You worry so much angel, if you must know it was that fucking archangel Gabriel. He busted into my flat, still don't know how he found it, and started attacking me." Aziraphale casted his eyes to the ground, feeling guilty. After the apocalypse that wasn't, they switched bodies so the other would be okay. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault, they must have found out about their plot. It was probably the rubber duck he asked for. 

Crowley took this time to examine Aziraphale's face, he'd done it millions of times, but he still loved to look at him. Right as Aziraphale snapped out of his gaze, Crowley looked to the side. "Are your wings okay? Can you please remove your shirt too so I can examine them?" He was happy there didn't appear to be any below his waist, which was good news. His wings also appeared to be safe from harm, and recently groomed, he almost laughed, of course Crowley would groom his wings before even considering his wounds.

Aziraphale helped the demon sit up and looked around him, analyzing the damage to his skin. Most of them we're too bad, but there was a particularly dangerous one across his chest. The others would heal with time but this one needed some help getting there. He smiled as he got a great idea in his head. "Crowley dear, can you lean back and close your eyes?" The demon obeyed, albeit confused. 

The angel got close to the demon, very close in fact. So close Crowley could feel the breath on his skin, suppressing every urge to allow his face to flood with a red heat, he waited for whatever Aziraphale was going to do. He didn't have to wait for long as the angel placed a soft, warm kiss to his wound before moving back away from him. Crowley opened his eyes and sat up, seeing Aziraphale grabbing a random book from a self. 

"What was that?" He said to the angel in question. "Hmm?" He responded dumbfoundly. "What did you do, why did you make me close my eyes?" "I miracled your wound away." He stated matter of factly, as if he hadn't just kissed the demon's chest. "But what was that warm feeling?" Crowley knew what the angel did, he wasn't born yesterday afterall. Well at least he had some assumptions of what he did. "Side effect." Aziraphale turned back and flashed a soft smile at him, which shook the demon to his core. 

Now by no means is Crowley dumb, in fact he is probably one of the smartest demons to ever come from hell. But his mind didn't put two and two together, so he shook of the feeling and spent the night and even into the next day talking to Aziraphale about music and old composers.

Time slipped past them and Crowley decided he should get back to his flat with his plants. However, when he went to put down a newspaper that he picked up, it was from 1340s, how could he not, he got a rather deep paper cut. A long string of curses followed until Aziraphale popped his head out from a bookshelf. "You alright dear?" Came his voice, since he was too far to see the small cut on his finger. "Your newspaper attacked me!" He tried to sound hurt, but ultimately failed. It did get a chuckle from his angel though, so it was worth it.

Aziraphale stepped from behind the shelf and walked over to Crowley. He grabbed his hand and examined it, nodding and humming to himself. "It appears that you have been wounded! I have just the treatment for you." He then brought the demons hand to his face and gave it a soft angelic kiss, like the one before. The realization hit Crowley like a truck. The warm feeling from before was a kiss from Aziraphale! Now that did make the demons face heat up, which Aziraphale absolutely loved. Crowley stuttered for words as his eyes darted between the angel and his finger.

"Why did- What- You- Huh?" Aziraphale smiled and chuckled lightly before very gently taking Crowley's chin in his hand, effectively silencing him. He leaned forward and places a soft peck on his lips, which then caused Crowley's hands to shoot up and land on the angel's shoulders, not letting that tiny peck be all he was getting.

After a minute or so Aziraphale placed his forehead on Crowley's and looked into his eyes. He placed a small kiss to his nose, miracling away a tiny scratch on his nose, and with a smile he added "I call it miracle kisses." To which Crowley replied by screaming " _ **YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I WAITED 6000 YEARS AND ALL I HAD TO DO WAS GET A TINY SCRAPE!?**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was an okay fic at least, I've been so obsessed with these boys and I've watched the show at least twice now. I might make it longer I just have no ideas currently xnxxj  
> Thank you for reading all this though!! I love you!!! 💚💚💚


End file.
